


Sesshomaru's Mate

by Fandom_Lover2259



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Mating Bond, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover2259/pseuds/Fandom_Lover2259
Summary: Tisakra is a full demon dog, She is one of the many powerful demons and even though she is one of the powerful demons she is one of the most kindhearted people known. She hangs around with Sesshomaru and adopted Rin. Tisakra may be a nice demon but she can be a scary bitch when need be. But what happens when mating season comes around Sesshomaru finally claims a mate, Tisakra, and she must bear his heirs.
Relationships: Sesshomaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Mating Season Begins

"But miss Tisakra why must I stay in this villiage?" Rin asked looking up at the female standing before her. Rin didn't understand it but Rin was unsafe around Sesshomaru when he was going through mating season and nor was safe to be around Tisakra either. All demons go through mating season differently but between Tisakra and Sesshomaru both were very aggressive and possessive for one and another even if the two were not mates. 

"Because right now we have to go on an important journey together and its to dangerous for you Rin, I want to keep you safe here and want to make sure when I come back you are here waiting for us" Tisakra said kissing her forehead gently and smiling to her. Rin smile grew as she nodded hugging Tisakra before letting go and Tisakra waved her off as she went with Sesshomaru walking besides him and once they were far enough away Sesshomaru slightly looked at her 

"Why must you lie to her like that?" Sesshomarus monotone voice asked 

"She's just a child, I am not going to tell her about mating seasons because she is to young. When she gets older I will tell her but now isn't the right time" Tisakra said as she looked at him "Are we going to be spending mating season together or will you be leaving again?" she asked even though she might know the answer, Sesshomaru never stayed away for long because how strong her heat scent smelled so he was always back to protect her often holding her and smelling her scent while grinding against her slightly. She knew he wanted her but knew he would never admit to it. 

"You know I can't exactly stay away, demons will come after you when it begins so I won't be staying away." he said his eyes not leaving from the pathway in front of him. 

It wasn't long before they got back to the little camp they had made. Jaken wasn't around either because Sesshomaru wouldn't let him within 10 feet of her so he made his best choice to stay near the villiage by where rin was, since he was a smaller demon he wasn't as heavily affected but he definitely was affected by mating season. But since he was an Imp it wasn't as strong as full demons. 

Tisakra had made a fire and had gotten some fish from the nearby stream as Sesshomaru had been watching her closely, his fangs had gotten a bit more prominent and the markings on his face were more sharper and his eyes were shifting from his normal golden brown to red. Being around Tisakra one with a powerful scent he couldn't help himself as he needed a distraction. Tisakra had noticed but decided the best decision was to keep her distance from him in case he is a lose cannon. 

"Tisakra. Come. _Now_ " his voice came out in a snarl as he growled a bit when she slowly looked at him, she got up gently going over to him as she stood in front of him his eyes looking her up and down 

"Yes M'lord?" she asked and oh how that drove him insane to hear that,

to hear her call him that, his hand reached out grabbing her wrist pulling her down into his lap as his lips instantly went to her neck and bit down in that familiar spot as she let out a gasp at the feeling him finally claim her "What took you so long M'lord?" she asked as she began to rock her hips against his but he growled in response

"Don't talk down to me Tisakra" he said grabbing her hair making her tilt her head back, his lips finding her neck again as he made bites on her neck as she let out moans at the feeling as she began to pull at Sesshomarus Kimono pulling it off as he let it fall off of him as he bucked his hips against hers as he ripped off her clothing pushing her down on the ground getting on top of her. his hands found her sides pulling her closer and roughly thrusting inside of her as she arched her back as he waisted no time. He began to pound into the female finally being able to get what he's always wanted for a long while. Sesshomaru shouldn't have any weaknesses but for some reason Tisakra made him feel weak, he wanted to protect her for all of his life even if it means death. Tisakra grabbed onto his arms that were now by her head, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she was a mess underneath him which he had wanted in the first place.

"A-Ah M'lord!" she moaned out as she held onto him tightly, his lips soon connected with hers as he kissed her roughly and passionately, his fangs cutting up her lip slightly causing it to bleed but he didn't stop, his thrusts didn't stop as he was pounding in and out of her as he was going to knot her make her bear his Heirs, it was the point of mating season after all, claim mates and make them bear heirs, he was going to make her his, make her bear his powerful heirs and watch those pups grow up. Protect them with his lives, He felt her tighten around him meaning she was close and with a few more thrusts she came and he thrust hard and deep into her knotting her as she moaned out his name as she whimpered a bit as she felt her climax crash down on her as she also felt him cum inside of her, she looked at him as she let out soft pants as he sits up carefully gently bringing her into his lap and arms wrapping his Kimono around her shoulders as he leaned against the tree "were going to be stuck here for a bit right?"

"Yes, yes we will" he said 


	2. Something Isn't Right

Mating season came by as fast as it came. Tisakra was finally happy she was claimed this year and didn't have to spend the rest of mating season in a bind like last year. Sesshomaru didn't act any different then before only when it came to sleeping he would have her in his lap holding her close to him his big fluffy tail wrapped around her his head resting on hers. 

"Miss Tisakra! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rins voice said as she came running over to the two embracing tisakra in a hug as tiskara hugged the small girl back picking her up 

"My my rin you look absolutely adorable" she said as she looked at Rins new kimono on her. Sesshomaru quietly watched the two as he turned as he looked around as he could pick up a scent, and what he was smelling was a pregnant demon. Sesshomaru heard the two come over as he looked back over at the two Tisakra holding Rins hand as she smiled softly to Sesshomaru. He turned and began to walk away from the human villiage as he knew Tisakra and Rin followed behind. Sesshomaru felt like he was forgetting something but didn't know what.

"M'lord!!" Jakens voice could be heard. Oh that was what it was.. the imp that follows him around "M'lord wait for me!" he said again running after the three. Although Sesshomaru didn't wait for the imp he just kept walking away as he didn't care for him to much 

Later that night Tisakra had been sitting by the fire as Rin had fallen asleep not to far away. Jaken was also asleep by a tree as Sesshomaru and Tisakra had been the only ones awake 

"Are you going to eat something? I got some fish and its cooked and ready to be eaten" she said as she looked back at the man sitting not to far ahead of her as he opened his eyes looking at her 

"I am not hungry" He only replied as he closed his eyes again not really going to sleep but just resting a bit but still very aware. Tisakra got up as she came over with the fish on a leaf as a plate as she stopped in front of him kneeling down as he opened his eyes looking at her as she held a piece of fish out for her. he got the same smell as he smelled before, the smell of a pregnant demon as he slightly looked around a bit as she looked at him as she got a bit confused 

"What's wrong what do you smell?" she asked as she slightly sniffed the air but not smelling anything as she looked back at her lover. His one hand reached out moving to by her neck bringing her closer to him as she blushed lightly as he sniffed her as she let him not moving, "Sesshomaru?" she asked as his eyes breifly turned red as he let out a small growl pulling her into his lap as he brought the food closer to her 

"You need to eat more then I do" he said as she looked at him confused as she looked 

"I don't understand what you mean?" she said as she looked as he picked up a piece putting it in her mouth 

"You are carrying my Heirs" he said as she stared at him slightly in shock 

"I am with child?" she asked looking at him as she felt some tears as sesshomaru leaned in gently kissing her tears as he rests his head on her head as he now was more alert then before. He never acted like this before but when it came to Heirs of his own he wanted nothing more in the world to protect them and his mate. 

"Oh my goodness" she said as she didn't know what to say anymore as she slightly covering her mouth eating the piece of fish he put in her mouth 

"You will never leave my sight unless I say so" He said as his hand went to her stomach "and no one will touch you. Ever" he said

"I can't wait for our beautiful babies to be born" she said 

But with pregnancies of full demons came the risks and other demons. This wasn't going to be easy on either of them...


	3. Failed

Demon pregnancy didn't last long as for humans it would last 9 months but for demons its 3, Sesshomaru didn't leave much but often when he did he would of just went to get food. 2 months had already passed which put Tisakra at 6-7 months. Her stomach had been pretty big. It wouldn't of shocked her if she was pregnant with more than one heir to Sesshomaru, she did have a history of ancestors who carried more than one child when it came to powerful demons. 

"Wow! I can't believe that you and M'Lord is going to have cute little babies!" Rin said as her hands were on Tisakras stomach smiling widely at the thought of having two little babies running around or even the thought of seeing two children. Rin was the only child around and she would be more than glad to have more kids around to keep her entertained or just to keep her company. "I wonder if they'll look like M'lord or you, or both!" she let out small giggles as she was beaming with joy at the thought. 

Tisakra looked over as she heard Sesshomaru getting up as she gave a small smile "Going to hunt?" she asked as he gave a simple nod in response to his pregnant mate. Sesshomaru hunts often for protein or finds berries, sometimes bringing back some newer clothing for Rin and Tisakra to cover her stomach as it grew fast. 

"Stay here, Jaken protect them with your lives or I will have yours" he said as he walked off into the woods. Jaken looked scared for his life to say the least but Tisakra gave a soft smile to rin 

"Have you and M'lord thought of any names?" she asked Tisakra as she shook her head 

"Not yet but I am sure me and him will discuss it soon" Tisakra said as she smiled

However as the night began to fall it was clear that Sesshomaru was getting held up since he usually didn't take this long with hunting or searching for things. Where they were at it was a good hunting spot since it is close to many lakes and hot springs. Tisakra was the only one awake with a fire going as she was rubbing her stomach nervously, she didn't know why it was taking so long but she was getting very worried for her lover. Un-Nu was sleeping and Rin was asleep by it and Jaken asleep not to far away 

"He's been gone awfully a long time" A deep voice came and Tisakra jumped as she looked around and froze when she felt something cold touch her stomach and a hand wrap around her neck "Hope nothing happened to him" the voice said and Tisakra felt her heart sink, she couldn't do anything and felt worried that he would harm her children, she slowly looked down to her stomach seeing the knife as she tried not to tremble 

"W-Who are you" She said as she felt a small tear go down her cheek as for being a powerful demon she couldn't do much when her kids life is on the line. 

"That's it don't make any sudden moves or I'll cut those kids out of your stomach so fast it'll kill you. Maybe keep you alive for a little longer so you can watch me kill that little pathetic human over there and let you watch your kids die on the ground before finishing you off" He said as his hand tightened a bit 

"Se-Sesshomaru would never let you live if you did" Tisakra stuttered out as she gasped a bit for air 

"Hmm? Oh you're talking about the full demon? Yeah he'll be preoccupied for a bit but by all means threaten me with that. He won't smell me he just smells you, the human, the imp and that creature over there" He said "Now you're going to do exactly as I say or else I won't heasitate to kill you or those kids" He said his nails digging into her neck drawing some blood as she winced "Stand up and you're going to come with me" he said as he pulled her to stand up as she stood up 

"What are you going to do to me?" Tisakra asked 

"Don't ask questions, It'll just make me angry" he said and with a cloud of purple mist they were somewhere else and Tisakra was shoved into a cell as she held her stomach and looked over seeing seals so she couldn't escape. 

There was no escape.. Only waiting..


End file.
